


Timestamp I – Unusual Love Tokens

by Jhonnies



Series: Love in the Boston PD [4]
Category: Crossing Jordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could ever say that they were normal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp I – Unusual Love Tokens

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first timestamp of 'Love in the Boston PD' series; but if I think up any other storylines, I'll write more.
> 
> This is filling a prompt by meatball42 on Bite Size Bits of Fic on Livejournal, 'Crossing Jordan, any, Unusual love tokens'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Crossing Jordan or any of the characters. (If I did there would be some slash in it).

From Eddie to Woody:

Eddie Winslow had is a very meticulous man. He keeps journals since he turned 13. He just wrote down on them whenever he felt like it. The journals with no writing space left are kept them in various safety deposit boxes around Boston.

Every since Woody found that one he'd hidden in the precinct, Eddie has found himself leaving his lover his diaries every once in a while.

Woody loves reading what his partner wrote. Winslow loves telling his partner important stuff without actually saying anything.

* * *

From Woody to Eddie:

Woody Hoyt notices the small things. It's one of the reasons why he became a detective. So, yeah, he knows his lover collects bullets. He even found out that Eddie started collecting them when he was 8.

Lately, Woody has been leaving Winslow bullets in his coats' pockets.

Eddie always smiles when he finds a new one. Woody always smiles before being kissed in thanks.

* * *

From Nigel to Bug:

Nigel Townsend still has some contacts in England; so when they find a different kind of beetle, they send it to him.

Nige puts the insect in glass boxes and leaves them on his husband's table.

Bug always kisses his husband when he finds them. Nigel always kisses back enthusiastically.

* * *

From Bug to Nigel:

Mahesh "Bug" Vijay is annoying. If anyone can see past that, they become his lifelong friends. One friend he made in Oxford became the owner of the biggest tea importer and exporter in England. Bug likes having special discount and free shipping to the US.

Bug leaves various tea bags in Nigel's drawers.

Nigel loves the fact that his husband knows what kinds of tea he likes. Bug loves the taste of Darjeeling tea on Nigel's lips.

* * *

From Lily to Garret:

Lily Lebowski is a ray of sunshine. She uses this ability to make many friends, one of which happens to manage a shop that deals with old music instruments. Whenever he gets something 'new', he gives Lily a call.

Lily leaves jazz instruments in Macy's office. So far she has given him a trombone, a trumpet and a saxophone. (She's still on the market for a good set of drums).

Garrett always serenades his lover with his new instruments. Lily loves hearing him play Coltrane just for her.

* * *

From Garrett to Lily:

Garrett Macy wanted to be a writer. Life led him in a different direction, but he still writes once in a while. He keeps his short stories in a locked drawer in his office. Lily picks the lock and reads them. Macy noticed, even if she put it all back and managed to lock the drawer again.

Macy started writing short stories about a morgue administrator who solves crimes. He still leaves them in the same drawer.

Lily might be addicted to his stories. Garret can't find it in him to be sorry.

* * *

From Jordan to Trey:

Jordan Cavanaugh is pushy. She pokes and prods until she finds out what she wants to know. That's how she came to know that her boyfriend, Trey, doesn't know who his mother is.

So, every O- female that comes in has her blood taken and put in a vial. The vial has a ribbon wrapped around it and Jordan gives it to Trey.

Trey likes being able to let his guard down with his girlfriend. Jordan likes having something to do.

* * *

From Trey to Jordan:

Trey Sanders knows about Jordan's mother's death. He also knows about the single unmatched fingerprint found at the scene. Because of that, he carefully catalogs the prints of any corpse that arrives at the morgue.

He makes a folder with the prints that may match and when he thinks it's big enough he gives it to Jordan.

Jordan likes not to have to ask for help. Trey likes to help.

* * *

On one thing they all agree:

The gifts they give their lover are strange. But then again, so is love.


End file.
